Master Who
by Retroxity
Summary: The Doctor must stop the Master after all of time is reset,


_Chapter 1 - Master Who_

" I don't know how you did this, but I'll stop you" said the Doctor.

The Master looked on with a smile.

" The great Doctor, always so cunning. Always has a plan. Except this time you have nothing. No TARDIS. No companions. No fancy gadgets. Just me, you and this infinite void."

The Doctor had never looked this angry. He was shaking.

How?! How did you come back?! How did you take over the body of Rose?"

The Master who took on the appearance of Rose Tyler was glowing with a bright golden radiance.

"After I hid the last of my energy inside you. This allowed me to transfer myself to any point in time that you had been to. So I chose the moment Rose Tyler absorbed The Time Vortex. I then transferred my energy again and into her. I now have infinite power. I can see everything Doctor. Everything that ever was, everything that ever will be."

It was true. The Master died when the Time Lords returned but had a fail safe just in case. Something that neither the Doctor nor anybody else could have predicted. The Master transferred a small portion of his energy and DNA into the Doctor himself. Subtly controlling the Doctor for years unnoticed. Small choices here and there. Having enough influence over the 12th Doctor to send the TARDIS back to the very moment the Master needed. This caused a rift in space and time sending both the 12th Doctor and the Master into a realm where neither time nor space existed. The two of them were trapped in an infinite void. Nothing but white empty space as far as the eye could see.

" How does it feel to be destroyed by the face of somebody who once cared about you Doctor?"

" You wear her face but you're nothing but a coward hiding behind a mask. It's too bad you didn't plan this far ahead though, did you? We're trapped because the very fabrics of time could not contain what was going on. At least I'll die knowing you're trapped for all eternity. Infinite knowledge and nowhere to use it, how sad."

The Master hovered in front of the Doctor with an evil grin.

"My dearest Doctor. You have no idea do you? You really don't? With this new power I sent myself in the past telepathic instruction on how to get to this very spot. I pulled the strings to allow the Time Lords to open a vortex to allow my death. I knew what would happen. I made it to where everything you could have ever done lead to this one moment. This is the moment where time will be reset. You have no idea what powers are at work here Doctor."

The Doctor started trembling with a cold sweat. He did his best to speak clearly.

" You mean …to tell me... you thought THAT far ahead?" he said shaking.

The Master had finally won. There was no way the Doctor could stop what was about to happen.

" It all leads to this one moment. Everything always led to this one moment. You were the perfect tool to me Doctor. Much like your broken Sonic Screwdriver. I plan on resetting the entirety of time. I will become the true master of time and space. I even picked out that name because of this one moment. Now you know the truth to my name."

The Master had implanted the thoughts into himself in the past. Guiding his entire life like a puppet. He did all that for this one event. The Great Reset of Time.

" The Time War, the Daleks, The Cybermen. Pawns in my infinite game of chess. Everything has been because it was how I needed it to be. Everything that ever was, my dear friend. You will try to stop me in a few seconds, but it wont work."

The Doctor suddenly jumped up and tried to rush The Master but was blasted by energy and sent flying yards away.

"I...wont...let you...win..." The Doctor mumbled while trying to get back up.

The Master flew over to where he was getting up. Smiling.

"You know, I really can't keep this body when I reset time. I just...I don't know. Do you think these pants make my ass look big?"

The Doctor yelled louder than he ever did.

"OH! HO HO! THATS THE SPIRT. THATS THE LOOK OF THE DOCTOR. DO IT AGAIN!" The Master yelled with a viscous smile.

"You won't get away with this. I'll find a way to stop you. I always do." The Doctor said rising up.

" I think not. I'll infuse the powers of The Time Vortex and my spirit into your body. You'll be able to watch me reboot the entirety of everything. Won't that be fun Doctor. Now YOU get to be the companion!" said the Master.

Suddenly a burst of golden energy shot out of the master and into the body of the Doctor.

"I'll fight on... I won't let you..."

But it was too late. The Doctor was now gone. Buried deep inside somewhere in his inner subconscious. Rose laid motionless on the ground.

" The Doctor is OUT" Said the Master in his newly acquired body.

The Master walked over to Rose.

"Such a shame. Quite the pretty face."

The Master then extended his arms out.

" And now, the moment where the Doctor...becomes the MASTER!"

Streams of energy were pouring out of his hands. Time and space where filling the white canvas of the Impossible Void. Much like paint splatters, time and space were running into each other.

" I... AM...THE MASTER OF TIME!" yelled the Master.

In that one moment, anybody who ever existed heard the proclamation of the Master.

And then, silence. The reset had happened. Time was erased and empty. The Master had finally won.

"And I saw that it was good. Hahahahahahahahaha" laughed the Master. Looking onward at the space from the ground of the new Gallifrey.

Meanwhile, back on Earth in the year 2006.

"Rose! Rose! Come on now! We can't keep the doctor waiting." shouted her mom.

She was trying to signal her daughter to come back into the hospital.

"What are you doing out here Rose?"

"The Doctor... I'm the Doctor."

**Chapter 2 - The Thirteenth Hour **

"Rose! Please let the real doctor help you. You're not a doctor. You keep saying these things. We want to help you honey." said her mother.

"You don't understand. None of you do. This is all wrong. All of it. I'm supposed to be dead. I don't know how I got here. But I have to fix it." Rose said.

Suddenly two large men armed with a straight jacket approached her.

"I'm sorry sweetie...it's...for your own good." her mother said as she was trying to hold back tears.

The men quickly strapped Rose in and carried her away on a stretcher.

"You don't understand! NONE OF YOU UNDERSTAND! I HAVE TO STOP THE MASTER! PLEASE! I HAVE TO FIND THE TARDIS! LET ME GO!" she yelled.

A doctor quickly walked up to her mother.

"I promise you she will be in the best care here at our hospital. I hope we can find the cause of this problem soon. I do have to ask however. how long as she been acting this way?" The doctor asked while jotting down notes.

"Well, I'd say it's been about a week now. Shes just acting so bloody different. It's like shes a completely different person. And she keeps trying to run away to go find some TARGUS or whatever it is. She won't stop rambling on about this master. I tell ya, I'm so afraid for my poor baby. But honestly doctor, I haven't the slightest clue what could have caused this. It's like she was here one minute and then...this crazy mad doctor." the mother said.

The mental hospital doctor was done writing his notes. He looked very calm and collected.

"Yes well I'll have my team of experts do a full scan of her. We'll get to the bottom of this."

"Thank you Doctor Moon. I don't know what I would have done without you." said the mother.

One week later.

"These are amazing results. The scans appear to show that shes not even a human, at least when it comes to her brain waves and the way they're currently functioning. The way these waves are going, she should be in a comatose state. It's amazing shes alive and well." said a medical researcher.

"Amplify the signals. I want to broadcast these mental waves. It seems like a sort of SOS. She is calling out to whoever and they will come. Quite frankly, I'd like whoever shows up. This could be the biggest find in our entire human history. She is clearly projecting some sort of alien thought waves. No way these are human." Said Doctor Moon.

Rose was tired and very worn out. It looked like she had not had more than 5 hours of sleep for the entire week.

"Please...I beg of you...I have to stop him..." said Rose with every once of energy she had left.

"You see Rose, or whoever you really are...we need you. You're much too important. Once we find out what these mental waves of yours are transmitting, we'll ship you off to America where they'll cut your brain open and see what makes you tick. You could help us understand more about the universe. I mean seriously, your brain looks to be over 900 years old. How is that possible? I'll tell you how. It's because you're not human. Or maybe you are and you just took over this poor girls body. But that's okay because we're going to ...what the hell?!"

The wall in the room suddenly burst into rubble. Smoke and dust filled the room.

"_ WE HAVE COME FOR THE DOCTOR. EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"_ said a robotic voice.

"Daleks..." mumbled Rose.

The Daleks were shooting off green lasers instantly killing all the workers in the room. Doctor Moon fled the room in the chaos.

_"WE HAVE FOUND YOU DOCTOR!" _Said the Dalek in charge of the pack. There were 13 in the room.

"If you're...going to kill me...just do it now...I failed everything and everyone." Rose mumbled.

Suddenly the Daleks charged their lasers. They were now glowing red.

"Goodbye..."Rose said.

She was suddenly hit by 13 Dalek lasers all at once. But rather than hurt her, they were doing just the opposite. She was being healed somehow.

_"RESTORATION COMPLETE! THE DOCTOR IS NOW AT OPTIMAL LEVEL" _said the lead Dalek.

I... I don't understand. Daleks only know one thing. How to kill. Why would you save me?" Said Rose as she broke free from the restraints.

"WE_ HEARD YOUR TRANSMISSION DOCTOR. WE WERE PROGRAMED BY YOU TO STOP THE MASTER! WE ARE YOURS TO COMMAND." _

"I never...what are you talking about? How could I have created the entire Dalek race? How did I get here in Rose Tyler's body?" she said.

"_WE WERE GIVEN EXPLICIT INSTRUCTIONS BY THE DOCTOR TO FIND THE DOCTOR. YOUR BRAIN WAVES MATCH THAT OF THE DOCTOR. YOU ARE THE DOCTOR. WE WERE ALSO TOLD TO BRING THE BODY OF THE DOCTOR TO THE DOCTOR." yelled the lead Dalek._

Suddenly the Daleks brought in the body of a man in a black suit. He had long dark hair. Pale skin with white shoes. He looked to be about 23 years old. Clean cut face with a black tie.

Rose looked stunned.

"Who...who is that man?" she asked while looking surprised.

_"THAT IS THE DOCTOR, DOCTOR. YOU ARE THE DOCTOR. HE IS THE DOCTOR. YOU ARE BOTH THE DOCTOR." _The Dalek yelled.

I don't understand. That isn't possible at all. The last thing I remember I was with the Master right before he reset time. How can this be me? How could I regenerate again past 12? This just doesn't..."

Suddenly Rose burst into a golden aura. Energy came flowing out of her mouth and into that of the sharp dressed unconscious man. The Daleks watched as Rose fell to the floor and the mysterious man awoke.

"Daleks! Make sure Rose Tyler is okay. I don't want a scratch on her or I'll turn you into a new toolbox. Am I clear?" Said the man in black.

"_WE LIVE ONLY TO SERVE THE DOCTOR AND TO DEFEAT THE MASTER." _all the Daleks yelled out at once.

"Right. Well I now have my entire self back. Well...sort of jumbled together but hey, who's really keeping count right? I think that was the 12th Doctor I just absorbed...I never really fancied him. I was always partial to my 10th version the best but that seems rather cliche." The Doctor said as he reached for something in his pocket.

He pulled out a newer looking sonic screwdriver while a large black box appeared in the room. It was a brand new and much sleeker TARDIS.

" I know this all seems kind of strange. How am I here? How is this happening. But rest assured my 12th version of myself, all your questions will be answered tomorrow...or yesterday. Anytime I suppose. Really, it all just boils down to that Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey stuff."

It would seem like the Doctor was listening to a voice inside his head.

"Well you see this regeneration was quite different from any other. I know it's difficult to understand. And I'll have you know I like the new TARDIS. I mean how long have we used blue now? But look seriously man, once the regeneration is complete you'll fade into the depths of my head and I wont be able to hear you. I'm terribly sorry about that. I guess I could tell you real fast the quick version of what happened while I still can."

The Doctor snapped his fingers and the TARDIS doors opened up. The Daleks were leaving the room with Rose unconscious.

"Don't worry man! She'll be fine. You're really starting to sound like the 10th Doctor you know that? He fancied her quite a lot. But yeah, time did indeed reset. The master if you can remember stole your body and pushed you into a deep part of your subconscious. That part being me. You, we're absorbed into Rose Tyler and somehow were shot through time and space into last week...a very random spot where this version of Rose lived."

The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Look, I can't slow down. Just listen to me, you don't have a lot of time left. Okay? Now we were split into two parts. The part of me sharing my 12th body with the master, and the part of you sharing the other part of my 12th mind. I needed to track down the rest of me to properly use the TARDIS. I tell ya, it was one hell of a task getting to this spot in time without you to complete me. Now the rest you'll just have to figure out on your own. How did I escape the master? How did I program these new Daleks? How did I regenerate with the master in my old body? I'd tell you but, ya know...spoilers."

Suddenly the Doctor shot out a golden aura. The regeneration was complete.

"I think it's time to stop the master and undo all the horrible things he has done."

The Doctor snapped his fingers and the TARDIS doors closed. The familiar sound of it filled the room as it slowly vanished away.

Doctor Moon was standing from a distance watching.

"I don't really know what you are, or what is going on, but rest assured I will find out. Mark my words." Doctor Moon said with determination.

To be continued in Chapter 3 -


End file.
